Auto-complete or text prediction techniques are used to predict a word or phrase that a user is inputting based upon one or more characters that the user has already inputted. Today, such techniques are used by a wide array of applications to increase the speed and efficiency, or accuracy, with which users input data. For example, such auto-complete techniques are commonly used in conjunction with SMS applications (e.g., text messaging applications) and/or email applications on mobile devices because the user input aspect of mobiles devices (e.g., the qwerty keyboards, the touchscreens, etc.) are generally small and hamper a user's ability to quickly input text. Moreover, in other applications, such as in search applications, auto-complete techniques are used to assist the user in quickly generating a string of one or more search terms and/or promoting the correct spelling of words. In this way, the search results may better reflect the intent of the user, for example. Still, in other applications, other benefits may be derived from the use of auto-complete or text prediction techniques.